


I Think About You All The Time

by cmon_eileen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmon_eileen/pseuds/cmon_eileen
Summary: Eve trashes Villanelle's apartment to show her how much she likes her, Villanelle has more conventional methods.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	I Think About You All The Time

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written porn before!!!! alternate title: swilling eve

“I think about you all the time.”

Eve’s brain was a whirlwind. Adrenaline was making her body hot and her hands and feet cold, and she nearly shook with the effort it took to constrain it. Her head felt light from the wine she’d downed before smashing the bottle into a million shards on the floor. It couldn’t be real that she was here, speaking to the woman--no, not quite--the monster she’d been chasing after for months. And as she carefully, with trepidation, unloaded the most frightening thoughts that lay at the bottom of her soul, the thoughts that made her feel that she wasn’t the same Eve as she had been before she’d ever heard of Villanelle, that animal sat and watched her with an expression bordering on disinterest. _Go on, get to the point,_ Villanelle taunted her wordlessly. 

“I think about what you’re wearing. And what you’re doing and who you’re doing it with.” Eve stared back at her honestly. “I think about what friends you have, I think about what you eat before you work. What shampoo you use. What happened in your family.” Her eyes closed in a long blink, losing herself in some of these thoughts. “I think about… your eyes, and your mouth, and what you think when you kill someone. I think about what you have for breakfast. I just… want to know… everything.”

Villanelle’s face appeared to have softened. “I think about you too,” she said. Eve’s heart fluttered, although she didn’t evidence it on her face. Suddenly, Villanelle stood and closed the short distance between them, crawling up onto the bed with two knees that straddled Eve’s hips. “I mean, I masturbate about you a lot.” Eve tried to reply, but she found her mouth had gone dry and there was not a whisper of air in her lungs. Villanelle’s hand had found its way up to gently touch Eve’s cheek. That hand slowly moved down, brushing past Eve’s neck in a way that made her shudder and roused goosebumps all over her flesh, and came to rest in the center of Eve’s chest. Slowly, Eve was being pushed downward, onto the bed, until Villanelle lingered like a predator above her. Her hair, dirty but somehow still well-kempt and beautiful, fell around both their faces, enclosing them away from the rest of the world and, it seemed, hopelessly trapping in Eve, inescapably, forever. Eve was all too aware of the gun laying pressed against her thigh. 

“So you trash my apartment because you like me so much?” 

Eve licked her dry lips, her eyes wide and frightened. “I-I know it’s not conventional, but--”

“Shh,” Villanelle shushed her gently, and then leaned down and gently kissed Eve on the lips. When she rose from the slow kiss, Eve’s breath was trembling.

“What do you want?” _And don’t be a dick,_ she thought, but didn’t say--her trembling voice betrayed her, and Villanelle had sucked her last fleck of confidence up in that kiss like some sort of vampire. 

Villanelle hesitated for three heartbeats, considering the question. “Let me show you,” she settled on at last, and then dove down again, this time toward Eve’s neck. 

Eve gasped as she felt Villanelle’s warm lips on her neck, unable to breath as Villanelle’s hair obscured her face. Almost reverently, Eve lifted a shaking hand to push Villanelle’s hair back, away from over her mouth and eyes, but the sight of the ceiling proved too much, so she clenched her eyes shut while Villanelle nipped at her collarbone. 

Then Eve felt cold hands on her stomach, and her back arched up off the soft mattress, only allowing those hands to slip under, deeper--letting this woman, whom she knew to be dangerous, touch her, and have her body however she wanted… the Eve that craved more certainly was not the Eve that had been a few months, even weeks, prior. But the Eve that craved more was soon rewarded as Villanelle’s hands wandered deeper and found Eve’s breasts, groping at them through the padded bra. 

Suddenly, Villanelle sat up, straddling Eve’s hips. “Sit up,” she commanded, and Eve was not one to disobey--she pushed herself up, and allowed Villanelle to pull her sweater up and off over her head. Then, in a motion Eve was only able to perceive in between heartbeats, Villanelle reached around and undid Eve’s bra, sliding the straps off her arms and gazing with desire at her now topless prize. Her predatory eyes suddenly locked with Eve’s, and Eve felt another adrenaline rush, born of arousal as well as fear.

Villanelle reached into Eve’s hair, gasping in apparent pleasure as she did so, and balling her fingers into fists full of it. She pulled Eve forward and kissed her once more, with much more pressure and fervor than before. Slowly her lips parted and she bit and sucked Eve’s bottom lip. Eve did the same, tasting the blood from the open wound on Villanelle’s upper lip, hoping it stung as they kissed harder and realizing that she was wet and dying to be touched. 

Villanelle answered the wordless wish, pulling back and rolling her hips against Eve’s while regarding her with those hooded, cat-like eyes, and a kiss-bruised mouth that hung slightly ajar. 

Before Eve knew what was happening, Villanelle pushed her down again, staring into Eve’s eyes with intent. Their noses were touching. Eve could feel Villanelle’s hot breath and found it difficult to breath herself. Villanelle’s fingers were working nimbly at undoing the button on Eve’s pants, and Eve lifted her lips to assist as her pants were pulled down and left to lie around her heels. 

Eve knew it was coming, but the feeling still caused her to jerk and whisper “oh, _fuck_ ” when Villanelle ran a finger up along Eve’s pussy through her panties. This action she repeated, watching Eve quiet down, close her eyes and begin rocking into it. All at once she stopped, and Eve’s eyes snapped open.

“I want to taste you,” Villanelle said, her voice low and rough. And then, without another word from either of them, Villanelle slunk down Eve’s body, coming to rest between her legs. She licked her lips and then leaned down to gently kiss Eve through her panties. She looked up. “Move up the bed a little,” she ordered, but the command carried no threat: she knew Eve would do as she said and wouldn’t need to be persuaded with punishment. 

Eve pushed herself up the bed, and Villanelle pulled her pants off her legs the rest of the way, followed by her panties. Laying before Villanelle now completely bare, Eve reached for some grain of reason in her mind to tell her to stop, but found none. 

Villanelle nudged Eve’s legs open, and then wound her arms under Eve’s knees and let her hands come to lie at Eve’s hips, squeezing lightly. Without further hesitation, looking up at Eve the whole time, she licked long, hot, and slow up along Eve’s pussy, pressing her tongue against her clit and letting the heat linger there. Eve threw her head back and let out a strangled groan, her every muscle tensing. Her thighs squeezed Villanelle’s skull and then fell open again, admitting her desire for more.

There was another long lick, and Villanelle’s tongue plunged into the folds of Eve’s heat, tasting and savoring like she’d said she wanted to. 

Her lips and talented tongue found Eve’s clit again, and she began to lap at it, eating Eve out in earnest. Eve felt amazing. Villanelle’s intimate knowledge of her body made her pulse under Villanelle’s tongue, and she marveled at the pleasure she’d never known--nobody had ever pleased her like this, not Niko--Niko, with whom sex had become a chore, Niko, whose name she didn’t want to think right now, whose face she couldn’t even picture. 

Eve shuddered and convulsed, and not knowing what to do with her hands, she’d grabbed handfuls of the comforter and squeezed them tightly as Villanelle’s lips encased her heat. Suddenly, two fingers were being pushed into her, sliding in easily with little resistance, as Eve was soaked with both her own arousal and Villanelle’s saliva. The fingers within her curled up and grazed against her g-spot with a sensation that Eve barely registered beneath the currents of rushing blood and quivering muscles, but ground her hips searching for more of nonetheless. 

She felt Villanelle’s fingers then press deep, deep, as deep as they could go, her fingertips at Eve’s cervix, tracing it almost curiously, and then her knuckles were curling again, stretching Eve’s soft wet walls from within, all the while lapping, frantic but controlled, at Eve’s clit. 

It was nearly too much, to be stimulated and touched and owned from the waist down the way Eve was, and with the start of a yell that was cut off as her throat tightened, Eve orgasmed, a shockwave wracking her body that pulled her up from the mattress, her fingers coming to tangle themselves in and pull Villanelle’s hair. Through the calamity, as Eve writhed and kicked, Villanelle didn’t stop or so much as slow down. 

Eve fell back on the pillow, breathing heavily, but Villanelle didn’t stop. It was overwhelming, a hot-and-cold searing feeling as Villanelle’s tongue continued to abuse Eve’s overstimulated clit. “Villanelle, please, fuck, please, please, stop,” Eve begged. After a few more long seconds of torment, Villanelle gave one last long lick that made Eve tremble and stopped. Her fingers slipped out of Eve, and Villanelle wiped them haphazardly on the bedsheets. She stared at Eve, her mouth hanging slightly open. Her lips were a more flushed pink than Eve had ever seen or imagined them before. Her chin glistened with Eve’s wetness. 

Villanelle surged forward and kissed Eve hard, their teeth clicking together and Villanelle’s tongue forcing its way inside. Eve could taste herself on Villanelle’s mouth. Villanelle squeezed Eve’s small breasts as they kissed. Eve could barely remember the knife she’d brought hidden in her pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :-) comments/feedback/thoughts appreciated as always!


End file.
